Faithfulness
by Yaoi flame
Summary: What if Yoh cannot stay indifferent when it comes to other girls? What will Haruna do about it? Read to find out!
1. Window Washer

**AN: **Can you believe that I actually wrote this: a _**het **_story??????????????!!!!!!!! I cannot believe myself! But this manga really took my heart! I simply adore it!

Since it's my first fanfic about this, please be kind to read and **review**!

This is happening right after the sequel.

I thought of this as a multi chapter story, but if the story isn't popular enough, it'll be deleted. But guys…there will be lemon (or two) in the end, so…

Maybe the first chapter would seem so rushed.

Dedicated to **Nan-Chan**, my dear friend.

**Disclaimer:** I own only this story.

**Faithfulness **

**Chapter 1: Window Washer**

He was the main subject of rumors among girls. His dark, messy hair, his mysterious appearance, and his politeness and intelligence; that was such refreshment among guys in Tokyo. He was the missing ingredient for love. Girls knew that. There was a rumor, as well, that he had a girlfriend in his hometown, but that she was unattractive. So it wasn't quite impossible to hook up with young Komiyama Yoh. Each of them thought that they could easily erase Haruna from his heart.

"Let me guess" she was very direct, looking at him straight into his dark eyes, determined to conquer him. "That you are still a virgin." she crossed her legs provocatively. "You blush very easily, you are veeery shy…It was so easy to guess that you're still a virgin. I guess she doesn't give you any." She claimed in a rude, direct way, hitting the spot. She was good at reading people, just like Yoh knew. But she knew even better. Haruna was no challenge at all, comparing to Yoh. Asuka was reading him like an open book.

"Ehm…" he said nervously, feeling the temperature in the room rise for several degrees. It wasn't as if Haruna didn't want to sleep with him; his sister was there to spoil the fun every time they wanted to try. Asami was too much trying to stop them from doing 'it'. And his current location was not of any help either. Sure thing, he was eighteen, and it was about time to get laid, and he was feeling very strong sexual tension. But he had never thought of cheating on his silly girlfriend, whom he loved so devotedly.

A sweat drop was sliding down his face. "It's none of your business."

Hiroshi Asuka was his colleague and she stopped by to borrow some notes from Yoh. She had been hitting on Yoh since she first saw him, not caring if he was single or not. She was determined to conquer him and she knew that she would succeed.

Yoh walked her out and sighed when he closed the door behind her. She was tall, attractive, very long legs, high heels-oh, she knew how to walk with such shoes on her feet; gracefully, swaying her hips in a way that would never cross Haruna's mind. Asuka was a wanton and Yoh was aware of that. He had been refusing to go on a date with persistent Asuka, having Haruna before his eyes all the time, and he knew what he had promised. His feelings for Haruna were genuine. But being near Asuka was too tempting.

He recalled Haruna's words in his mind, when they had been at the overnight trip that all guys were the same. He had said to her then, that people were different. But was he right? He was mad at himself for feeling so uneasy around Asuka, or even thinking that when near her he was in temptation to ravish her on the spot.

It wasn't just his word-he really meant what he had said. He had even told his friends to take care of Haruna, to tell her that he'd be faithful to her, that he could never, not in million years forget about her. And here he was, so tempted. So frustrated.

He tried imagining Haruna's cheerful face, her radiant smile and it helped a lot; the heat of the night on their overnight trip when they had been about to do 'it' at last, and then, when she had cried in his arms, not wanting him to leave. It was her spirit that had attracted him at first. He was mad about Haruna, from head to toe now. But being so far away from her…He was so lonely…

But no! He could never do such thing to her! He loved her! He would fight against the men's nature, against those animal instincts! He frowned at the thought, deeply determined, as Haruna's image was still lingering before his eyes.

---

But little did he know that Haruna was watching and heard everything from the outside.

One day, she had come up to such a crazy plan: To get a part time job as a window washer, so she could see how Yoh was living without her. And she was surprised how much it had affected her.

She wasn't a dense and simple as many of them thought, she was just young and naïve. She knew Yoh too well to not notice a change in his behavior. Such uneasiness in his movements…It was clear that he found Asuka attractive (she knew her name since the window was opened and she could hear the entire conversation as well). It meant that Yoh had already broken his word. He liked another girl. ..

Red in her face, she was hanging there, unable to do anything. A pang in her chest warned her that she was about to faint, and it was just when she saw his face, his beautiful face before her eyes…So clearly, she could see it, and she didn't care anymore…She knew if she loved him, that she should set him free…It was painful…To even think that Yoh was looking at another girl with interest. She fainted. It didn't matter anymore, if she fell from such height or not.

---

TBC…?


	2. The Encounter

**AN:** Sorry, guys, for updating this late! But I had some exams, then, when they finished, was out of town…have been going through nasty moments in my relationship and so on…in brief, one big mess! But I managed to continue this; I hope you'll like it!

Please **review**, so that I would know that somebody's reading this, I really want to continue this story, and I'[m planning to write a _**very**_ good lemon (at least I hope so) for the next chapter.

Thanks.

**Faithfulness**

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

"Haruna?" perplexed, Yoh was standing in the middle of the room, looking at his girlfriend in a window washer uniform, with a headband around her forehead, removing her longish hair from her chin. She looked pale.

He didn't have time to wonder what she was doing there, but he intended to ask her when he pulled her in. She looked like she was about to faint. He reacted fast, not allowing the bewilderment to overwhelm him, approaching the window, grabbing her forearms and pulling her in.

"Haruna…" he managed to say, placing the barely conscious girl on the couch. He ran to the kitchen, and then returned with the glass of cool water. She took it hesitantly.

He was sure that she had heard the conversation, and was feeling uneasy about it; strange kind of pain spreading from his lower abdomen, going higher and higher, up to his throat. He was desperately trying to keep it opened, so he could breathe and talk.

Haruna recovered a bit after the cold water touched her palate. She looked at him with glassy eyes, but they were not accusing, as Yoh had expected. She smiled at him weakly.

"What was that, Haruna?" he asked in a low voice, standing before her, frowning. But, if the circumstances had been different, which meant no Asuka; he would have found her fooling around kind of cute. This way, he felt spied.

"I-I just wanted to…to try window washing before I come visit you." She said. But the blush on her cheeks was telling a different story.

"You think I'd believe that?" he couldn't help but scold her. It reminded him of their old days that he cherished in his mind and summoning them very often: Fumi, Asami, Asaoka, Mami, Haruna, and he-the old gang and their daily life; but he scolded her now because he felt his private space had been violated.

"N-not exactly…" she lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Yoh. But I was so anxious to see you and I wanted to see how you've been doing without us, so I thought that window washing wasn't so bad thing to do in order to see…" she went on and on. She was nervous, and when you add her straightforwardness, that was the result.

He smiled at her in encouragement; he was the one to be fault after all, he mused. He leaned in and touched her trembling lips. She froze. She had always been like that when he kissed her, too much excited to melt in his arms. Haruna pushed him. He was taken by surprise, but his face revealed nothing.

"What is it?"

"I-I…I saw you two and heard you…You like her, don't you?" she asked with a shaky voice, her eyes anxious and desperate. He always loved her devotion to him. He felt so guilty now; no matter he had done nothing to feel guilty about. But he kept silent. "Is that because we haven't slept?" she went on. "If it is, I can understand. It is pretty understandable, Yoh. I can understand it, really."

"Haruna… "he tried to say something, to stop her nervous rambling, but she cut him out.

"No, really, I understand…" he saw one tear forming in the corner of her right eye, and he couldn't help but admire her determination to fight it and prevent it from falling down her face. It proved she had matured over the time they had been separated.

He caressed her cheek, trying to calm her down.

"Calm down, there is nothing to worry about. I will do it with you. I don't want to do it with anybody else and you know it." how many times had he told her that?

"You…won't?" she asked, sniffing, looking like a child who still believed in promises. "But you looked at her in such way…I may be dense, but I know what it looks like when…" he hushed her with another kiss, suffocating words in her throat.

"I won't." he said when he pulled back. But she still looked upset about it.

"Please do it with me now." She said, and he winced at this. "Please, Yoh, there is no one to bother us here." She ran her fingers through his hair, something she had never done before. Her restlessness was turning into hysterical attack. She pleaded him so persistently. It appeared to her as a matter of life and death.

"Are you sure, Haruna?" he asked her, although he wanted to ravish her on the spot. "You think you're ready?" she nodded her head, but he saw a struggle in her eyes. Obviously, she wasn't, but was convincing herself she was.

"Don't force yourself if you can't." he said, regretting every word, but he didn't want to cause her pain and make her do something she'd regret later.

"I can! I can!" she stood up, taking his hands into hers. "I know I can!"

---

---

---

She was scared, standing before him in his bedroom. She wasn't sure if she was ready or not, but she knew she would lose him if they didn't do it. It was sad, she thought, that even the strongest spiritual relationships would obviously fail if they lacked sex.

But what she was to lose anyway? She had already made the speech in her head, the one to tell Yoh that she didn't want to be with him anymore. No, she wanted, but she couldn't bear the possibility of infidelity, all that fear of losing him, all that fear of possible scenarios and them making true. It was driving her insane.

But she decided to enjoy the ride while it lasted, her last day with Yoh, just the way it should be, safe in his arms, her face buried in his chest.

It was time for them to lose virginity.

---

TBC…?


	3. Lovemaking and Resolutions

**AN: **I know it's been too long since my last update and I sincerely apologize. There it is: the last chapter of this story. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Warnings: Sex, angst**

**Faithfulness**

**Chapter 3: Lovemaking and Resolutions**

It felt nice, but she couldn't concentrate properly, the way he'd gently pushed her toward the bed, the way he undressed her, clumsily, impatiently. She could hear his discontinued breathing, see his trembling hands tampering with the buttons of her shirt, and later, taking the last piece of clothing from her, in a hurry, but still gently. And a soft warning whispered to her: 'Say it now, or I might not be able to stop myself...' But all of these things, she couldn't enjoy them; everything seemed to be so far, far away from her, as if everything had been coming from the distance.

The scent of his cologne, so intoxicating, relaxing her as he gently spread her legs; his disheveled hair, her fingers in it, playing with it, gripping it tightly, everything was driving her insane...his hands on her breasts, squeezing and massaging...But she couldn't concentrate, she couldn't give in, although she wanted to, she wanted it so desperately and hated it at the same time.

'What if Yoh wants it, and I'm not here? This is our farewell, I can't take this...Only this one time, I have to be selfish, I have to think about my own feelings, my own well-being...', she thought frantically, as he pushed his hard member inside of her. His intentions were to go slow, to let her enjoy it, too, but he was inexperienced, he was like a vampire coming out to take blood, so impatient, so much in some kind of fever, thrusting hard and fast, seeking for his release. His basic instincts had taken over, without him being aware of it. He was not conscious of his actions, as he was thrusting and squeezing, and biting at Haruna's pale, slender neck.

But the girl neither felt pain nor joy, for her thoughts were somewhere far. 'I want to keep you, I'm doing it just because I want to keep you by my side...Yet this tears me apart...Because tomorrow, I'll leave you...' she thought she was determined, but she trembled with fear, as she remembered their time being together, and with their friends, and all the things they'd been through. Aside of being her boyfriend, Yoh was her precious _friend_. And she was about to lose it all, either way. Next to her ear, she could hear his soft pants, and his sweat drops were falling on her neck, his wet hair tickling her left cheek. 'I love you, Yoh!' She was falling apart, torn between joy and sorrow. However, her body was beginning to react to Yoh's ministrations, and she felt an overwhelming feeling. Her toes kind of gripped the sheets beneath her, her muscles convulsed, and she felt a strangely wonderful feeling coming from between her legs, rapidly spreading throughout her body. A soft moan escaped her lungs, as she held Yoh tighter in her embrace. Slowly, she was becoming an adult; she was not a naive girl anymore, or, at least, she was less naive than before, thinking about things thoroughly, capable of comprehending something she hadn't been capable of understanding before.

The young, dark-haired boy looked at her, coming to his senses, and smiled when he saw a her face getting a shade of pink. Not long after, he was lost in pleasure as well, thrusting even harder, coming into her.

He rolled to his back, taking off the condom and tossing it aside. He looked at Haruna, whose breathing was calming down, her face still pink, a faint smile on her lips, as she was dozing off...He knew it was far from perfect, that he'd done it with haste, not even thinking about her, but judging by her face, it wasn't that much bad...And he knew that he would do it even better the next time, because he cared, because he loved her, and because he knew he had to redeem himself. Even though it was not easy, he had to admit that Haruna might have been right, he could've slept with any other girl should he felt the unresisting urge. Even though he had said people were different, he couldn't help but admit that he was a male, that it was in his blood to be more or less like all the others. And it pained him.

This girl beside him had given him all the strength, all the support and love, so openly. And he loved her, quietly, watching over her dream even when he was kilometers far from her. And all they'd been through, and all their bonds, they were worth of him being faithful to her. So he was determined to keep his promise, to do his best to prevent himself from doing her harm in any way. 'Ah, this is pathetic!' he mentally commented on those dwellings of his, and turned to hug his love. Yeah, perhaps his musings were pathetic that day, but he couldn't help them, as well as he couldn't help but love her.

'Tomorrow, we'll sort the things out.' he promised. 'I will make sure to come home very often.' It'd only take some time, and then Haruna would come to study there, too, and they might start living together...'Just let everything happen at its pace. It's for the best.'

----

**THE END**

**AN:** I know I made it short, and it seems rushed, but I hope it was enjoyable. I'm trying to finish three more stories that I neglected a long time ago, so...But I still did my best! I hope you liked this. Please review!


End file.
